One More New Family
by TheEscapedCharacter
Summary: After watching his friends reunite with their parents, siblings, and other family, Leo starts feeling lonelier than ever. One day in Bunker Nine, his friends approach him with an idea he'd never considered. (Transpires in an AU where Festus was too damaged to fly to Ogygia. I own nothing, Heroes Of Olympus belongs to Rick Riordan.)


**Okay, so I just had this idea, and wanted to write it down. Everything is canon up until the last couple chapters of BoO. In this version, Festus was too damaged to fly to Ogygia and instead crashed at Camp Half-Blood. His final conscious act was giving Leo the cure until Leo fixed him up, kay? So, Calypso's still on Ogygia in this story. I just didn't think it would make sense to have her here. Also, this one-shot (it may be continued later) takes place around a year after BoO. Percy and Annabeth are 18, Frank is sixteen, almost seventeen, Piper, Jason, and Leo are all sixteen still, and Hazel is almost fourteen.**

* * *

Leo tried to keep up a grin as he watched Percy reunite with his mom. The Seven had taken a trip out to see Sally Jackson (Leo wasn't complaining; the woman made chocolate chip cookies. In blue), and although Sally had always been nice to Leo, he got a pang in his chest every time he saw her.

Come to think of it, that pang happened every time Piper spent time with her dad, or when Annabeth brought them out to see her father and stepmother. Frank had had a happy reunion with his grandmother. Hazel had Nico. Jason had Thalia.

It seemed like everyone had at least a little family but him. His mom had died, so had his abuela, and she hadn't liked him anyway, once Aunt Rosa turned his family against him. As depressing as it was to think about, Leo had no one.

After hugging his mom, Percy turned back to his friends. Leo immediately widened his grin, trying not to let anyone see how it had faltered.

"C'mon, guys!" Percy announced. "Blue cookies!"

Sally laughed as the Seven rushed to the kitchen. Leo tried to ignore the pain surrounding his heart.

A few days later it was Annabeth's father who came to Long Island to see his daughter. A couple months, and Nico shadow traveled in to see Hazel. Thalia dropped by with the Hunters.

Leo had endured it all, mostly by hiding in Bunker Nine to repair Festus. He wondered how long it would take before someone realized Leo hadn't seen any of his family yet.

Probably never.

A thud made him look up. Thuds in Bunker Nine were never really a good sign.

Percy stood at the entrance to the workshop, embarrassedly putting back a screwdriver-from what Leo could deduce, he'd knocked it off the shelf. Annabeth was near, shaking her head in exasperation.

He plastered on a smile. "Yo, Aquaman! Long time, no see!"

That was true. Percy and Annabeth were currently eighteen and happily living in New Rome. Leo hadn't seen much of them. He wasn't sure why exactly they were here.

Percy looked nervous for some reason. "Uh, hey, Leo."

Annabeth nudged him. "Hello," she said, the same nervousness in her eyes.

Now Leo was confused. What could make Annabeth nervous? Well, other than spiders, but then again, if there was a spider, Annabeth would be screaming, and there would be no reason for Percy to also be nervous.

He decided to go with the nonchalant approach. "So, peeps, what brings you to mi casa?" He spread his arms invitingly to indicate Bunker Nine.

Percy coughed. "Uh, just wanted to...talk. Yeah, that's right."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. Leo snorted. Wow, Perce, smooth.

Percy shrugged at Annabeth. Leo wondered what weird mental conversations they were having-it was obvious there was one going on.

Annabeth walked up and sat down in the chair next to him. "So, Leo." Her voice was soft, gentle. Why was she using that tone? Annabeth had never talked to him like that before. It just made Leo more curious.

"I, uh," she hesitated. "Piper told me about what happened to your mom."

Oh.

Okay then.

Leo tugged out some wires and started to build, carefully keeping his eyes trained on them. "Yeah, what about it?" Although he tried his hardest to sound carefree, Leo could hear his voice trembling.

This was it, then. They knew he killed his mom. Leo waited for someone to call him a murderer. It always happened. Even if they knew that his fire powers hadn't been controlled, they would at least be angry that he hadn't told them, probably.

They were always angry, or disappointed. Now, Leo's friends would find out everything, and he'd be alone again. Like always.

That's just the way things are, he consoled himself. I have to run soon anyway. I can't stay for much longer.

He always ran sooner or later.

Annabeth's voice startled him. "I'm sorry."

What? She was sorry?

That was a new reaction. Not angry, or disappointed, or horrified, or scared of him. Sorry.

Percy looked down. "Bro, we didn't know."

No, really? Leo stayed silent.

"Me and Annabeth-"

"Annabeth and I," Annabeth corrected.

"Annabeth and I," Percy repeated dutifully, "are, um, we're legal adults."

Leo snorted again. "Duh, Perce, that happens when you turn eighteen."

"But, uh. I mean, um," Percy continued, stumbling over the words. "Me and Wise Girl talked, I mean, um, we could, i-if you wanted to-"

Annabeth cut him off. "Leo, what Percy means to say, is that, um w-we, if you're okay with it, um, we could, I suppose, we could a-adopt you."

Annabeth had stuttered? was Leo's first thought. That was new.

Then the meaning sank in, and Leo's heart stopped.

He stared, open-mouthed, at the two eighteen year olds. He'd sailed the Argo II with them, fought monsters with them, teased them, ate with them, but it had never occurred to Leo that Percy and Annabeth would offer this.

Adopt him.

Taking his silence the wrong way, Percy and Annabeth hurriedly began to apologize. "You don't have to-"

"It's your decision, of course-"

"We just wanted to ask-"

All their words were cut off when Leo launched himself out of his chair and hugged Annabeth fiercely. "Thank you," he whispered, knowing that he was finally going to have a family.

* * *

 **Did you like? I just feel like, once they could and they found out about Leo's parents, Percy and Annabeth would definitely try to do something. In my story, they offer to adopt him! Please read and review if you want this to be a multi-chapter fic.**

 **Update: Thanks to Demigod-Wizard-Gatekeeper for notifying me that this uploaded wrong, so here's the un-code-ified version of One More New Family! Hope you like it!**

 **If you like Undertale, I've got another oneshot called 'Innocent' based on the Taylor Swift song. Why not check it out? *wink wink***

 **See you later, guys! -TheEscapedCharacter**


End file.
